The invention relates generally to power trains for powering auxiliary marine vessels, and more particularly to diesel electric power trains having silicon voltage control rectifiers for vessels subject to a wide range of loads, uses and space limitations.
In the prior art power trains for the purposes noted lacked flexibility of operation and control, and within such limitations often operated at less than maximum efficiency.